


mark me up

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, cis male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: anonymous on tumblr requested:  male reader with a lot of hickeys from the gang, I have no plot, just hickeys.





	mark me up

“C’mere, baby,” said Belch, holding his arms out for you.

You crawled across the bed to him, curling into his embrace. He held you in the space between him and Henry, so warm that you thought you could die. You’d be glad to go like this, surrounded by the guys you liked the most.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you breathed. You did — you were nicely fucked out by this point, having spent the entire afternoon being passed around by your boys.

You looked over to where Vic and Patrick were laying on the floor, kissing each other, their tongues meeting in the space between them. Vic had a leg thrown across Patrick’s, his hands firmly in his hair.

It was a good day.

Then, you sighed.

“You want something, baby?” asked Belch.

“Can you gimme a hickey?” you asked.

“Sure baby. Where you want it?”

You thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

“Wherever you want it,” you said.

“Mm, okay.”

He looked you over, looked at all of you, from head to toes. Then, he settled on your Adam’s apple, gently sucking a love bite right where the whole world could see. You blushed, just a bit. It wasn’t like him to make his mark on you so public, but you would never refuse him if that’s what he wanted.

Henry lay to the side, watching both of you. When Belch was finished, he leaned in, nipping the side of your neck — just the smallest bite, but it sent shivers down your spine. Then, he went to sucking a hickey right there, under your ear. You put your hand in his hair, and he hummed. When he pulled back, you touched your neck — it was hot and wet, just like you liked it with your boys.

“You happy, baby?” he asked, running a hand down your side.

You nodded.

“I feel really good,” you said. “Best I have in a long time.”

“Good,” he said.

Then he leaned in and kissed you, nudging your nose with his before he bit your bottom lip. You sighed into the kiss, more happy than you’d ever be able to express out loud.

When the kiss broke, Vic crawled onto the bed between you and Belch.

“What are we doing?” he asked. He had had a ten-minute nap earlier, and was back, better than ever.

“Giving our baby hickeys. You want in?” asked Henry.

“You want a hickey from me?” Vic asked you.

You nodded, and he leaned in and sucked one on your chest, right below one of your collarbones. You held his hair just like you’d held Henry’s, breathing in time with the breath that tickled your chest.

When he pulled away, he kissed you, short and sweet.

“There. Looks good,” he said, his finger playing over the new mark on your chest.

“My turn,” said Patrick.

He crawled up onto the bed, hauling you down a few inches by an iron grip on your hips. He settled between your legs, nosing at your cock, giving it a lick or two. You hissed, over-sensitized and sore.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said, in a voice that told you that you had plenty to worry about, “I’m not gonna mess with that right now.”

He put a hand on one of your knees, pressing it down until it was flush with Belch’s shin. Then he bit down on your inner thigh, hard.

“Ow,” you groaned. “Jesus, Pat.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered against your skin. But at least his teeth weren’t digging into your flesh anymore.

He continued sucking on your skin for something like a minute, until a deep red mark showed up and he was satisfied. Then, he crawled up and flopped down on top of you, knocking the air out of you.

“ _Jesus_ , Pat,” you repeated, gasping.

“What?” he asked, oblivious.

“Nothing,” you sighed.

Belch wrapped the both of you in his arms, and Vic held onto Henry. You could see Henry getting sleepy, and you leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose as his eyes drooped shut. He swatted you away.

“Cut that out,” he said.

“Never,” you replied.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
